


Caught In A Lie

by Illeana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Ballerino Sehun, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, Don't Judge Me, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Sarcasm, Sehun is a Little Shit, basically idek what this is, ice princess krystal, idol scandals, kind of similar to pride and prejudice, past!Sehnny, sassy hyoyeon, scandalous, sekai - Freeform, superstar jongin, unemployed sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illeana/pseuds/Illeana
Summary: “Kai has a bit of a predicament.”Oh Sehun knows exactly who Kai is. If he didn’t he’d have to be living under a rock given that the guy’s face is plastered to billboards with a sexy pout and languorous limbs. His smile graces Sehun’s morning cereal box and his low timbre floats through his television screen. He’s the nation’s obsession of late, hes naughty and unapologetic. He also lacks the tact and subtlety Sehun is normally appreciative of.“I’m slotted for a dance program that features celebrity couples. A sort of Dancing with the Stars style program.” Kai begins and it’s not long before Sehun is interjecting.“So? Aren’t you the singing, dancing superstar combination? Congratulations.” Sehun grumbles“Well, as you may know, dancing superstar aside, there’s this huge hoopla over my ballet background…” at this Kai’s voice grows kind of small and Sehun is really starting to dread where this is going.“A background I don’t exactly possess.”Sehun really hates his life in this singular moment.





	1. Caustic

“Oh Sehun.”

Aforementioned male sighs audibly at the sound of the rather stern female voice that is sounding behind him. He’s covered in sweat, head still buried deep in the strains of the routine, toes tingling, legs throbbing, chest heaving as he stares at himself in front of the ceiling-to-floor mirrors. He turns gracelessly, annoyed at the interruption.

“In my studio again I see.” Hyoyeon has her arms crossed, mouth drawn into a tight line, as if she expected as much but, as always, is disappointed in Sehun.

Not that he can really blame her.

He turns back to the mirror as he grunts in the affirmative. Migrating to the barre, he’s stretching his limbs when he hears the woman clear her throat and so he pauses, painting on the wide smile he knows she’s weak to.

“Yeonnie…” he starts, trying to placate her.

“Don’t call me that.”

He smiles even wider, dropping his eyes before moving away from the barre to retrieve his sweat towel, dabbing at this forehead and neck.

“Yah. Ahjumma… why do you act like you don’t want me here?” Sehun smiles, teeth glittering and Hyoyeon snorts.

“You don’t help pay rent nor are you earning me any money. Why should I pimp out my studio so you can do absolutely nothing with your talent? It’s all kind of pointless don’t you think?” her eyebrow is raised and Sehun’s wide smile narrows.

“I don’t teach because you won’t let me.” Sehun tries. But Hyoyeon, as always, is relentless.

“Am I blind or do you have credentials somewhere hiding in that ugly duffel bag of yours?”

Sehun scoffs.

“Like I need credentials.” He argues, eyebrows raised to match her own.

“You do when you’re a drop-out and unemployed.” Hyoyeon counters and Sehun’s countenance darkens.

“Ruthless. That’s what you are.” Sehun tries to bring the tone back to playful, as he moves to gather his things but he won’t lie that the barb hurts.

“No, I’m honest.” Hyoyeon is leaning against the doorway.

“But also optimistic which is why I’m going to give you a chance to earn your keep.”

Sehun whips his head up at this and she’s staring pointedly at Sehun.

“What’s the catch?” his eyes narrow at her slim figure and she smiles, all teeth and Sehun knows that can’t be good.

“I have an….extra special client and I’ve determined you are just the man for the job.” She starts and she’s moving further into the room, running her fingers along the smooth surface of the ballet barre. Sehun is silent as he listens. Something sounds fishy.

“It requires discretion. Extreme discretion. He’s very famous you see and…” Hyoyeon says this last bit rather quickly and now Sehun is panicking because the last thing he wants is to be tangled up with a celebrity and Hyoyeon KNOWS this and knows WHY.

But then there’s the stutter of feet running down the hall and Sehun is swallowing around the lump is throat, his body screaming “ABORT, ESCAPE…” eyes narrowing as they shift in gaze to Hyoyeon who has schooled her face into passivity.

“Sorry I’m late, Noona. Traffic is always insane around this time.” The voice, not at all unfamiliar because Sehun has heard it on both radio and television incessantly.

“Be sure to take the back roads next time, Jongin-ah.” Hyoyeon smiles at the brunette male.

Really, Sehun should just call him sex on legs, because everything about this guy screams sensuality. From the wavy swoop of his hair, which is carelessly tousled, to his full lips that he’s licking out of habit.

“This is Oh Sehun. Your mentor.” She’s gesturing at Sehun, whose shaking his head.

“No.” Sehun is sure the word is barely audible and he can feels the eyes of both figures on him.

“Sehun, Im sure you know this is –“

“I said, no, Hyoyeon.” His voice is cold and Hyoyeon’s face goes stiff, in that weird professional sense that he hates.

“Oh Sehun.”

He’s still shaking his head. She’s walking to him, crowding his space, but they are far enough away that if Hyoyeon pitches her voice just right, their conversation will remain mostly private despite the echo of the room.

“This is your last chance, Sehun. You either put up or shut up and _get out_. If we do this, our studio can gain the support of his company and their money will help to combat any – negative – effects of taking you on as an employee. Have I made myself clear?” Hyoyeon is hissing, her tone brooking for no argument.

He’s weighing his options but he knows there is really no choice here and so he finds himself giving a curt nod and stubborn “fine.”

“Good.” Hyoyeon fixes him with a pointed smile, tucking his arm into hers.

“Sorry about that, Jongin-ah.” Hyoyeon pastes on a benevolent grin on the now less than impressed super star in their midst.

“As I was saying, this, as I’m sure you know Sehun, is Kim Kai.”

Sehun just swallows his acknowledgement and blinks forward, resigned.

Yes, he knows exactly who Kai is. If he didn’t he’d have to be living under a rock given that the guy’s face is plastered to billboards with a sexy pout and languorous limbs. His smile graces Sehun’s morning cereal box and his low timbre floats through his television screen. He’s the nation’s obcession of late, hes naughty and unapologetic. He also lacks the tact and subtlety Sehun is normally appreciative of.

He is a ballerino, for Chrissake. Albeit, an unemployed one.

“I am aware.” Sehun remarks when it’s clear Hyoyeon will not move on without his verbal contribution of understanding. Is he supposed to be impressed?

“Kai has a bit of a predicament.”

“What kind of predicament?” Sehun sighs at the tone of Hyoyeon’s voice. He knows that tone. Whatever she’s about to ask is going to be a massive pain in the ass. It could be nothing short of that if she’s offering to actually put him on as staff, the same favor he’s been trying to wheedle out of her for the past 2 years.

“I’m slotted for a dance program that features celebrity couples. A sort of -- Dancing with the Stars-- style program.” Kai begins and it’s not long before Sehun is interjecting.

“So? Aren’t you the resident singing, dancing superstar combination of late? Congratulations.” Sehun grumbles. He hates people who abuse talent for fame when they are so exceedingly vulgar. Provocative and sexual in the boorish degree. If you’re going to milk talent for money or fame, at least do it with some dignity. That’s Sehun’s stance.

“Ah, I see you’re familiar with me after all?” and Kai throws a slick, assessing grin at Sehun, one Sehun is sure he’s practiced in the mirror and it makes his skin crawl at how artificial this guy is. He adds a wink and Sehun thinks he may vomit. Violently.

“Well, as you may know, dancing superstar aside, there’s this massive fandom that's just in awe over my ballet background…” at this Kai’s voice grows kind of small and Sehun is really starting to dread where this is going.

“A background I don’t exactly possess.”

Sehun is squeezing his eyes short, trying to hold back from passing judgement. But it’s too late. Kai is most definitely in the fuckboy category and Sehun already hates his pretentiousness. Mostly because he knows what’s coming next.

“SO, Sehun, as you can see, Kai needs to appear to have the background the public is expecting. That is where you come in.” Hyoyeon looks proud of herself for phrasing it tactfully and Sehun is fixing his lips in a thin line.

“You’re kidding me right?” he’s huffing out, not even bothering to mask his distaste.

“Sehun—“ Hyoyeon is chastising him.

“Are you helping or not?” Kai is interrupting, sliding irritatingly expensive sunglasses out of his pocket.

“Because if not I’ll have to draw up a legal gag at this point.”

Sehun balks at the mention of having anything further to do with the legal system.

“I’m not signing shit.” He spits.

“Great, then I assume you’re willing to help." He then adds at a lower volume, one Hyoyeon cannot hear: "Of course I’ll be personally offering compensation for your time.” Kai passes him a paper that indicates his schedule, a small number circled near the top and Sehun would balk if he weren’t determined not give the asshole the satisfaction of knowing he could live happily off a much smaller number for the next year. Kai is tapping the paper, voice irritatingly business like all of a sudden, as if he negotiates these types of arrangements (read: lies) all the time.

He probably does.

“That’s my schedule. We’ll have to figure out what coincides with when you’re free…”

“He’s always free.” Hyoyeon adds, unhelpfully, smiling a tight ‘you’re-in-trouble-as-it-is’ smile when Sehun shoots her a glare. Kai smirks at the admission and Sehun narrows his eyes.

“What will happen is once I’m taught the choreography for the mission I will come back teach it to you, and you will interject what movements a ballerina—“

“Ballerino.”

“What?” Kai looks up.

“Ballerino. Males are not ballerinas, they are ballerinos.”

“Whatever.”

“Unless you want people to think you have a tutu in your closet. I suggest you learn the terminology first and before any practices even begin you need to learn the basics since they’ll likely be filming them for behind the scenes bloopers and what not.” Sehun is rolling up the paper in his hands.

Kai is left gaping a tad like a fish. Sehun is glad to see that he can at least look unattractive in some sense. Justice at last.

“As I was saying…”

“Look I get it. You teach me, I correct you, you mimic on stage. Is there more or can I leave?” Sehun is aware he’s being rude but he legitimately is over the whole situation as it stands.

Suddenly, or perhaps for lack of better terms, smugly, Kai is shoving a phone into his hands and Sehun is staring at it, blankly.

“When you need to reach me use that.”

Sehun lifts his eyebrows but shoves the phone into his duffel bag. He doesn't want to know why the ass thinks his own phone isn't good enough.

“Kai is free next Tuesday at 5 am to start. I’ll leave the keys with you on Saturday.” Hyoyeon adds sweetly.

“Fucking hell. 5 am? Seriously?” Sehun grunts.

“Welcome to show biz, kid.” Kai smiles, slaps his harm companionably, not the least bit sympathetic sounding. Sehun finds it patronizing. Especially with the way he slides on his fancy sunglasses and exits the building with the swagger of Elvis Presley.

“What realm of Hell did you find that guy in?” Sehun whines to Hyoyeon when Kai has disappeared.

Hyoyeon simply rolls her eyes at Sehun’s dramatic flair. He always had a gift for blowing things out of proportion.

“The same one you inhabit, I thought you’d get along famously.” She snarks.

Sehun is insulted. But he’s also getting paid, so he can’t complain.... much.


	2. Hate is a learned beahvior

Sehun hates people. Or perhaps maybe just one person in particular, he laments as he takes what must be his third glance at the clock on the wall. He should have predicted this. Leave it to the obnoxious pop star to be late. Way to fulfill the jaded celebrity stereotype, Kim Kai.

Sehun huffs out a hard breath of air as he runs himself through some more advanced drills. Kai shows up about an hour in, coffee in hand, body clothed in fashionable attire and the whole of his presence makes Sehun want to roll his eyes so far into the back of his head he’d look like something out of the Exorcist.

“So….” Kai is slipping the sunglasses off his face and Sehun celebrates a small victory at the sight of puffy eye bags gathering on the celebrity’s face.

“You’re late.” Sehun grunts.

“Yes. Which is why we shouldn’t waste any more time. I have a schedule to stick to.” With that Kai is removing a stupidly handsome scarf as well as the outside layers of clothing. He stops once he’s composed of a fashionably torn muscle tank and those ridiculously tight black skinny jeans.

Sehun simply sighs at the lack of apology, because he hardly expects Kai to have any manners but he was hoping he’d at least have common sense. He stomps over to his duffel bag and with great efficiency, fishes out a pair tights, before launching them at Kai.

“Change into these and we’ll get started.”

“What the hell are these?” Kai is inspecting the garment with distaste.

“What? Have you never seen tights before?” Sehun rolls his eyes. To be honest, he thinks they might get stuck that way if he keeps rolling them every time Kai exasperates him.

“I don’t understand….why do I need these?” Kai is whining. Sehun smirks. God, what a cry baby. What would his fans think of him now?

“Ballet is all about form. In order to work on form, we need to be able to see it. Thus, tights.” Sehun explains, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice.

He’s at least trying to be professional. For Hyoyeon’s sake.  But Kai is smirking this irritating little half smirk and Sehun just knows something slimy is about to pour out of his mouth.

“I think we can see my form just fine in my jeans.”

Kai gestures down to the fitted jeans clinging to his thighs and Sehun can’t argue with the man. You certainly can see just about everything. Sehun hums and instead of rising to the bait verbally he strides over to Kai and he can see the panic rising in the brunette’s eyes.

 

Kai swallows his spit because suddenly crowded against the room’s floor to ceiling mirror, ballet barre pressing into his back. And….is that Sehun’s CALF on his shoulder?!

“Yes but jeans are restricting. You won’t be able to move as required for ballet.” Sehun smiles, words low and amused. “Uncomfortable?”

Kai nods involuntarily.

“Good.” Sehun murmurs, moving forward to stretch his hamstrings and it’s clear he plans on continuing his little show of intimidation.  Kai hates to admit it but…its working, he’s flustered.

“You can get off me now.” Kai’s voice is shaky and awkward and he doesn’t know how to deal with Sehun’s proximity.

“What’s wrong? Afraid of a little skin ship, superstar?” Sehun finds his own sadistic little joke amusing but Kai is over it so venom colors his tone.

“I’m not into twinks.” Kai spits.

“Good thing I’m not a twink then. Or is it just that you’re homophobic?” Sehun moves his torso towards his toes, bringing his face closer and Kai feels like he’s suffocating.

“Not homophobic. I’m just not into men in general.” He huffs and Sehun’s eyes crinkle into the corner before he schools it into indifference and Kai feels like he just handed him a loaded gun.

“Good. Means it’ll be easy for you to focus. Now, follow my instruction.” Sehun mutters and he’s moving off of Kai and the latter can breathe again as Sehun leads him to the barre near the mirrors of the studio.

 

The session was long and Sehun is tired. Kai looks good covered in sweat, huffing and puffing as he lies heaving on the floor, rubbing one sore foot at the time. Then again, Kai probably looks good doing anything.

“Aish. Is it always this grueling?”

“Welcome to world of ballet, superstar. Not as easy as you thought is it?”

Kai scoffs.

“It’s not so bad.”

Now it’s Sehun who’s scoffing before he’s hauling himself up and glancing over at the clock.

“You better get going, don’t you have a schedule to follow or some annoying shit like that?” Sehun mumbles, irritated by Kai’s trivializing commentary.

“Yah, Sehun-ah, don’t you wanna stare at my beautiful face a little longer?”

“Is that what you’re paying me for? I don’t need to stroke your ego you have hundreds of fans to do just that.” Sehun grunts as Kai pulls himself upwards.

“You really have a thing against idols, don’t you?” Kai grins, and again it’s slimy and wide and annoying. Not attractive AT ALL.

“Not at all.” Sehun echoes the sentiment running through his head, sarcasm dripping from his impassive and pouty lips.

Kai just snorts.

“Next week, same time?” the ballerina is asking and Kai shrugs with a non-committal getsure before he’s walking out of the studio.

“Are you really going to walk out like that?” Sehun asks, eyebrows raised, as Kai is still clad in the tights he’s borrowed from Sehun. Kai only throws a smirk over his shoulder before pushing those irritating sunglasses over his eyes.

“They make my ass look good.”

Sehun snorts in derision.

“They’re also mine.”

Kai just shrugs, smile still pasted on his face and Sehun wants to wipe it off his face.

“I haven’t washed them either.” Sehun adds, though it’s a bold faced lie. Kai is striding back towards him, he pushes the sunglasses to the top of his head, eyes catching on Sehun’s before he’s rolling the tights down, right then and there, in front of the mirrors, and Sehun himself, which Kai may or may not know is gay. The tights are slow going over Kai’s hips and Sehun struggles to keep his eyes on Kai’s face, only able to see the show through his peripheries.

Kai is soon depositing the garment into Sehun’s hands before He’s walking backwards, so Sehun gets an eyeful, a knowing smirk on his face as he displays his tight black boxer briefs that might as well be non-existent clinging to his frame.

“Next time bring your own.” Sehun bites, struggling to keep his voice and face indifferent. He needs to keep his wits about him with this one. Kai likes to tease even when he isn’t interested it seems.

“Will do, Sehun-ah.” Kai smirks before he’s dragging on the impossibly tight jeans, eyes focused on the buttons and letting Sehun ogle him a bit while his attention is otherwise occupied.

But Sehun refuses to give into temptation and looks elsewhere, like at how greasy the barre suddenly looks.

“I’ll text you later to set a date for the next meeting.” Kai is saying before sending him a victorious half smile through his tousled hair and inching towards the door where his things are scattered.

Sehun simply nods his consent before Kai is sending him a mock salute and even has the audacity to blow a little kiss before saying:

“See you around Sehun-ah.”

Sehun wishes he hated the way the informal speech sounded in Kai’s mouth. He promises himself to work on convincing himself that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo.....can't wait to get to some sexy developments. Hope you guys like it! Please comment, like, subscribe, kudo....mostly comment cuz comments give me life. Where do yall wanna see this story go? LOL. It's my first SeKai so Im nervous.

**Author's Note:**

> My first SeKai and I admit I'm nervous since SeKai writers tend to be so gifted. I hope you all really enjoy this fic, it's been stuck in my head for a while despite that I should be updating rather than starting new works lol. Anyway, please don't hesitate to comment some feedback or give it a read (and subscribe...yay!). Please anticipate lol. Also...Ive noticed I have a penchant for naming the fics after songs by other groups lmao. Enjoy. Didnt help I was listening to this when writing the fic (thanks Jimin).


End file.
